Moving On
by FanFicFoxy
Summary: Asuna has been rescued from ALO and the legendary pair is back together. Now the people of Sword Art Online must move on from the death game without forgetting what made them who they are today. Although for some people that is easier said than done. One-Shot


Moving On:

 _ **A/N:**_ _I've been writing for a few years now but this is the first time I have tried Fanfiction writing so if you review be gentle please. I love Sword Art Online so I hope I've done well. This is basically the events between ALO and GGO where all of the characters have to come to terms with being in reality once again. Although for the first chapter it's just Kirito and Asuna, hope you enjoy._

Gracefully I landed at the entrance to the black iron palace, my iridescent wings sliding back and disappearing into my black jacket. The presence of the Black Swordsman drew a few people's gaze but most were too distracted by the ability to finally enter the game that trapped the 10,000. The chance to experience what they… we did without the threat of death looming over them. Taking a quick spin to soak in my surroundings I thought only one thing. Who could blame them?

The beautiful architecture of the town of the beginnings, the relaxing BGM that echoed throughout the plaza and the fact that it was all being beamed directly to your mind. From the feel of the cobbles on your feet to the crisp air you breathed, it was all fake and yet it felt so real. Although what would always feel the most real to me were the people who inhabited this world, most of all my beautiful Undine girlfriend who had just flown in next to me. As soon as her feet brushed the ground she reached out and took my hand gently in hers, she'd been a little protective since I freed her from Sugou but keeping her closer to me was never a bad thing. "Hey" I whispered "I'm right here." Slowly she moved in closer to me and leant her head on my shoulder "and that's exactly why I'm holding your hand dummy."

Slowly we wandered around the town of beginnings revisiting all that the places we wanted, the courtyard where the announcement was made, the street where Asuna defended us from the Army, the nursery where we looked for Yui's parents. As we finished our quick tour of the city we made our way back to the entrance to the Blackiron Palace. Squeezing her hand a little tighter I began to walk towards the entrance "I don't mind if you want to wait outside, if you feel uncomfortable or…"  
Returning the gesture she continued to walk with me "I will pay my respects to the fallen and then we can move on, but we never forget." Proudly I placed a gentle kiss atop her head "absolutely."

The fact that Agil and I had quite high influence among the developers who helped bring New Aincrad into the sky above Alfheim meant that we could ask for a few things, which we did. The main point of our request being that the monument of life that was present in the original game remain to commemorate those who died in the incident. Asuna and I had promised that we would visit upon the reopening of SAO but that didn't make it any less painful.

The cold stone floor of the palace entrance echoed every footstep off the walls, the sound slicing the icy atmosphere. As we approached the monument we noticed the only other two people in the room, Yulier and Thinker. "Kir…" Thinker began but stopped as he saw the solemn state both Asuna and I were in "catch up sometime man" he mumbled as he gave me a comforting pat on the back and slowly left with Yulier at his side.

I understood what death meant before the incident. I did not understand how it felt. Slowly I read through the list of the dead, people I'd never known or barely spoken with. My eyes travelled down the alphabetical list until I reached Diavel. His bright blue hair, his wisdom and his charisma had led us into that first-floor boss room and he was the only one to die there. Sadly, I continued to follow the list of crossed out names, I went through some names who had died mere hours before the game was cleared in that boss chamber with the Skull reaper. Godfrey's name caught my eye as I remembered the look on his face before Kuradeel betrayed him.

Kuradeel… just his name brought a flurry of emotions to my mind: rage, anger… guilt, sadness. I wasn't being punished for it, I'd defended Asuna for it, I'd stopped a murderer but I would never be able to justify what I did that day to myself. As I went to continue reading the list I felt my vision go blurry as hot burning tears distorted my vision and I clutched Asuna closer to me. Wiping them away I almost finished the list when I reached Sachi's name… " _you're not going to die, I promise_ " my own words echoed through my head like knives through my soul. "I did my best" I mumbled resting my left hand on the plinth "I did my be…"  
Asuna's soft lips were pressed against my cheek and gone just as fast "I know" she mumbled "the ones that died do not make the six thousand you saved any less important." Turning up to face me she smiled weakly "so your best saved six thousand, never forget that." Returning the smile I nodded "ok" slowly sliding my hand off the monument I turned to see a few more people entering the room "you ready to go?" Nodding she took her place at my side again and we walked out together, hand in hand.

Asuna POV:

"Hey Kirito" I mumbled as we approached the edge of the safe zone "I'm not against playing Sword Art again… I've got so many memories here of friends, Yui and you…" he blushed as I said that "but could we… meet up in real life today?"  
Smiling he brought up his menu "I'm glad we came on in the morning, sure we can spend the entire day together if you want." A broad smile took over my face as the overly exaggerated emotion replicator kicked in "okay, meet In fifteen minutes at the park across the road from my house?" Kirito nodded and hit his log out button, his warm smile not disappearing until his entire avatar had dissolved. Almost instantly I followed suit and began scouring my wardrobe for something to wear.

"No…no…no" my tone going from angry to mopey as I threw outfit after outfit against my back wall. "A red t-shirt with a white skirt" I pulled the two piece of clothing from my wardrobe and held them against myself "I think he'll like this… at the very least I like it." Carefully I got dressed and combed my hair until I was sure it was perfect and then applied some faint red lipstick "I'm totally ready for this." My self-assurance reminded me of the days when I was unsure of how I felt for Kirito and how I would reprimand myself for dressing up to meet him. _Well it seemed to pay off._

Rushing out of the house I grabbed my purse and sped across the road, the beautiful green fields of the park coming to view as I turned the corner. It was still only the early hours of the day so only avid walkers were out and a single boy dressed in black sitting alone on a bench.

"Kirito" I yelled as I ran toward him, I saw him jump to his feet and as I got within a metre of him I tripped over my shoelaces and fell forward… to land gracefully into his arms. He may have had lightning fast reactions but I could tell he was going to embrace regardless if I had fell. Not that I was going to complain. "I don't care how realistic VR is, it can never replicate how good it feels to hold the real you." The grip he had on me was just tight enough and with his beautiful words I had already melted against him "I could stay like this forever" I nestled closer to him but then pulled quickly away "but I'm not going to." Leaning up I let my lips meld into his and enjoyed the crashing wave of warmth that came with it. Stepping back I giggled as my boyfriend stood dazed, a confused smile adorning his cute face, a faint trace of lipstick marking my territory and a warm smile gracing his.

Sitting down on the bench I felt like the smile would never fade as he sat down and pulled me against him, my head nestled into the crook of his neck, his right hand stroking my hair soothingly. Taking my right hand in his free one he pressed a light kiss to my cheek "I'm glad you decided to invite me out" he told me "I thought you would have wanted a day to yourself after all the stuff going on lately."  
"With all the stuff going on lately I need you more than ever" I mumbled, a nightmare of Sugou flashing into my mind, my grip on Kirito's hand tightening. "Hey" I heard his concerned caring tone and realised a few tears were developing in my eyes "did you have another nightmare?"  
Right after Sugou had been taken away and the late-night doctors had bandaged up Kirito he had been forced to leave until visiting hours came around. My eyes had fell shut almost as soon as the door had shut and then it had hit me… the most vivid nightmare I had ever felt. It wasn't even what had happened in that cage, it was worse… Yui shattered again in front of me, Kirito had lost the duel to Sugou and he'd… "yes it was another nightmare" Kirito and Sugou were the only ones who knew what happened in that room and only Kirito knew about the nightmare.

Suddenly I felt him pull me even closer to him, his soft firm hand stroking my hair softer than before as as he whispered soothing words to me "if you want to cry and talk it out then let's go back inside but if you want we could have a fun day and show Sugou how much he lost… and how much I won."  
Wiping the tears from my eyes I nodded "could we do both?" I asked "like you said we've got the whole day."  
Giving a solemn smile Kirito nodded "my aunt and Suguha are both out so do you want to go back to my house?" Nodding I kept a tight grip on his hand as we departed the bench, my brain forgetting that I'd never even been in a boy's house before. Although it 'fortunately' remembered on arrival.

"I've never been in a boy's house before" I mumbled as Kirito withdrew his keys "are you sure it's okay?"  
Kirito just smiled "When the mood calls for it I'll be serious Asuna but…" he leaned in closer to my ear "we've slept in the same bed before, I think it's okay." Colour flushed my cheeks and I swear I felt steam come out of my ears "don't say it so casually" I demanded as I stared awkwardly at the floor, my vice-commander like authority all but lost.

Lying down on his couch I reclaimed my place in the crook of his neck, a sigh of contentment escaping my lips. His hands began to stroke through my hair "we can talk about it if you want" he whispered, "or we can just sit here, whatever you think will help." Shuffling I grappled with a thought before voicing it "could we go to your room and talk about it?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

Awkwardly I sat on the edge of his double bed, my feet planted firmly on the floor. Kirito was sat next to me looking just as awkward but patient "would you…" he cleared his throat "be okay with lying down?"  
Nodding with more confidence than I felt I watched as he moved from the edge to the centre of the bed, his legs outstretched and his head laying gently against the pillow. His hand patted next to him and I reluctantly lay down next to him. Moving to his neck I felt his hand firmly turn me so I was lying on my side, he followed suit and a second later our faces were inches from each other.

A light blush played at his cheeks as he took my left hand in his "now, tell me about it" he mumbled with a soft squeeze of my hand. Kirito would always forget his social anxiety to help me, if I wasn't rattled by my earlier nightmare I would have been so happy. "It wasn't mainly about Sugou this time" I told him numbly "it was about a lot of stuff…"

The night before:

Every night since I'd been rescued from Alfheim Online I'd had nightmares and as I shared a final goodbye with Kirito over our nightly videocall's I had no delusions that tonight would be any different. "Tomorrow will be great, I promise" he told me as he excitedly went through the list of things happening. First day of school together, the offline meeting, the re-opening of Sword art. "Well seeing you is all I'm looking forward to" I told him as I yawned loudly "but I want to be awake to do it."  
"Yeah I'd better go, if you didn't stop me I'd talk to you until I passed out."  
"Unlike you I realise when sleep is necessary, don't make it sound like I want you to go" I pouted and watched as a laugh lit up his face.  
"Sorry, sorry" he smiled warmly "goodnight Asuna."  
"Goodnight Kirito."  
…

The phone cut out with the small bleep signifying the end of the night for me. Brushing my hand over my lamp switch I lay back and rolled onto my side. Closing my eyes I tried to suppress the knowledge that I would soon be roped into a nightmare, letting my mind wander to thoughts of my house by the lake, Yui and the days I spent with Kirito there eventually led me to my slumber.

One second my hands were playing with Kirito's hair as he lay peacefully on our balcony and the next second I felt them hoisted above my head, my mid-section feeling that slight bit cooler and a tight rough sensation around my wrists.  
"Let her go Sugou."  
"Let's have some fun you little brat, system command: pain level zero."  
My eyes felt glued open as I watched Kirito's broadsword hack at his body, his screams bouncing off the walls directly into my ears. "I'll let you suffer for a bit whilst I have my fun." Sugou's hands slipped away from the blade and found their way to my hair "stop it" I whispered, "just stop." The horrible snake like sensation slithered down my body until they reached my chest and I began to cry, the tears burning lines down my face until I passed out and woke up in my hospital room, Kirito collapsing onto my bed.

My mouth wouldn't budge no matter how much I tried to scream or cry and I sat motionless as Kirito bled out on my clean white sheets. "Asuna" he groaned grasping my hand in his "I tried my best" the sheets almost matched the colour of his injuries now as he leaned up to kiss me "I lo…" A hand pulled roughly at his hair as his lips were within millimetres of mine and threw his almost lifeless body across the room, another silent scream ripped through my mind as I saw a battered Sugou move closer towards me "time to finish what I started…"

Suddenly twitching I bolted upright and screamed as my brain forgot the difference between reality and a dream. "No…no… no" I muffled my cries into my pillow as I realised all my family were away at night-time business meetings so they could be with me during the day. I was alone, completely alone. Hot salty tears began staining my pillow as I rocked back and forth, the images playing through my head again and again and again… Worst of all I couldn't bring myself to call Kirito, he had school in the morning and I couldn't burden him with this… with me.

Kirito's POV: Present Day

The anger I still felt for Sugou built in my tensed fist, my arm barely able to stop shaking as I waited for Asuna to finish her story, the emptiness of her eyes showing what an effect it had on her. "I'm not going to tell you that's it not real, that he can't hurt you or that it'll pass with time" I told her, placing a soft kiss on her hand "because you're smart enough to know all that, what I will tell you is that, if you have a nightmare I will comfort you wherever and whenever you like."  
"But you had school…"  
"Asuna, never make out that anything is more important than this… than you because you know I will disagree with you every time."  
"I love you Kazuto."  
"I love you too Asuna."

Everything I'd just said, every word I had uttered I had meant with the uttermost sincerity and yet I couldn't process the last two lines of the conversation. The social skills I'd had before SAO were mediocre at best and even afterward I still felt slightly anxious in normal conversations but when I was around Asuna I seemed to just… forget.

My hand slid around Asuna's waist, her face wasn't lit up with a beaming smile or raucous laughter but the smile of contentment she adorned sent tingles down my spine as I pulled her right up to me. Our lips moved against one another's, the soft warmth travelling throughout my body. Pushing my tongue forward slightly I felt her grip on my hand tighten as she moved her other hand to the back of my head, her hand tangling in my hair, pulling me closer.

Reluctantly I pulled back across my bed "that was nice" I mumbled, my heart was pounding and I could feel my chest expanding with every rapid breath. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" I asked and was met with a quick head shake, Asuna's breaths were just as erratic as mine and I could feel the heaving of her chest as I pulled her back toward me. This time I pulled her head over my shoulder and enjoyed an intimate embrace.  
"Will you be insulted if I cry right now?"  
"If it's because I'm that bad at kissing" I mumbled "but I feel like that's not it."  
"No it's not."  
"Will it make you feel better?"  
"I think so."  
Carefully I moved my left hand through her hair in soothing motions and then onto her back "then of course you can, we can go out later."  
Asuna's POV:

Slinking out of Kirito's grasp I sat up on the side of the bed and wiped the remains of the tears from my eyes. Even though I was so happy to be here with him I couldn't hide the regret I felt in showing such weakness to him, he didn't care, he would never judge me for it but I judged myself. Kirito's arms slid around my front breaking me out of my trance as he moved behind me, his hands entwining with mine. "Did that help?" he asked, his tone void of any judgment, only concern. I couldn't lie to him. "It helped but now I feel… weak" I replied, I didn't know how to put my feelings into words and those ones were always the worst "I just feel like I rely on you too much, like we're unbalanced."

For a second I thought I'd said something wrong as Kirito didn't say anything, his only movement planting his head gently on my shoulder. "Asuna don't feel weak, when I'm upset I talk to you but I don't tell you" he confessed "I think back on Sachi or Diavel and I just don't want to be alone…"  
"Thank you" I mumbled "thank you for taking care of me and showing that I've unknowingly done the same for you." Wiping my eyes for the last time I jumped to my feet pulling Kirito behind me "I don't care that you didn't tell me that I was helping you when you were upset I'm just glad that I was."

Turning around to face Kirito I placed a soft kiss on his cheek "I've had enough of sitting here thinking about all the horrible things we've been through" straightening my clothes I moved towards the door "so take me somewhere fun for the day, okay?"  
"Okay" he replied, a smile replacing his guilty look from moments ago "I can think of some nice places…"


End file.
